A Harry Potter Christmas
by SuperNerdMDizzle
Summary: The search fo the snow-dwarf begins! Will everyone get their wish?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Harry Potter. Harry Potter rights go to the almighty J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading._**

"Hey!" shouted a tall red-headed boy, who was wearing an even redder sweater that clashed with his hair. He was pointing at something out the window. "Harry, Hermione! Come look at this!"

"What is it, Ron?" said a ginger-haired girl as she rushed over to the window. Hermione tucked a lock of her bushy hair behind her ear and brushed off some lint fuzz on her dusty blue scarf.

A green-eyed youth with joined them at the window. "Yeah, I don't see anything. It's just a bunch of SNOW."

Ron grinned. "Is it, Harry?"

The normally know-it-all attitude of Hermione was weakened. "What ARE you talking about? I mean, I can understand if maybe you saw---OH!!!" Hermione didn't finish what she was saying because she was too busy pointing out the window. She turned to Harry in an excited manner. "Harry, look! LOOK! Over there, see it?!"

Harry looked at where she was pointing. It was just an oddly shaped lump of snow...and then it moved. Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't take them off of the moving snow. "REALLY, guys," said Harry in an exasperated tone. "No need to get excited over moving snow. We've graduated from Hogwarts already and we're just here VISITING Luna and Ginny and we should be over getting excited about---WHOA!" It was Harry's turn to be excited. The lump of moving snow was no longer snow, but instead was what appeared to be......an elf?

"Hey, did someone call our names?" asked a red-headed girl wearing a deep green sweater. Ginny was accompanied by a wistful looking blonde with radishes hanging from her ears. Today, Luna's earrings were red and green....nobody was sure if she'd MADE the radish on her left ear green, or if it was just REALLY moldy.

That's when Luna noticed the "elf" outside in the snow. "Oh, look, Ginny!" she said happily. "It's a gloopleflargin!"

"It's a what now?" said Harry and Ginny in disbelief. Ron looked slightly interested and actually seemed to part-way believe what Luna had to say.

"A gloopleflargin! They disguise themselves as snow near places where they think a bunch of wizards are, and then they wait until one comes out, and BAM! They jump on the wizard and run off laughing." Luna seemed pleased with her explanation.

"Wow," said Harry. "Sounds kinda like 'ding dong ditch' to me." Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement.

"No, no, NO!" said Hermione irritably. "It's not a gloofle-whatsit--"

"Gloopleflargin," corrected Luna.

"Whatever. It's a snow-dwarf!" Hermione went on to explain when Harry and Ron seemed confused. "Snow-dwarf---beings that disguise themselves as snow in the winter months. Like Luna's globidywhatsit, they DO like to prank people, but if a person can either outprank them first or catch them, they do that person a favor! Um....or, rather, grant a wish. You have to be careful with what you say, though, because they don't like to give out wishes too often and might twist your words. For instance...let's say you wish you could win a spelling bee. Well, then the snow-dwarf will have a contest with you, let you win, and give you a bee that knows how to spell!"

Ron snorted. Ignoring it, Hermione added on, "They're very faithful, though. If your wish somehow gets delayed in the granting process, then the dwarf will search for you until the wish is granted."

"Oh," Ginny said. "I've heard of these! But..." She looked sad. "Hermione, you know what happens when they grant a wish, right?"

"Y-yes...after the wish is granted, the snow-dwarf--"

It was too late for the others to hear what Hermione and Ginny were talking about, though. Ron, being the dork that he was, already had pulled on his snow boots, gloves, jacket, and ear-muffs and had dragged Harry and Luna out the door with him.

"C'mon, let's go get that wish!"

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks. Also, I hope everyone enjoyed Part 1 of my Harry Potter Christmas special._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Harry Potter. Harry Potter rights go to the almighty J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading._**

"Now, where did that gloopleflargin get to...?" muttered Luna.

Harry, Ron, and Luna had been joined by Neville in their search for the snow-dwarf, and apparently he had a plant that he thought was sure to attract it---snow-sage.

"It's like regular sage," explained Neville. "Except that it only grows during the winter and it tastes like cinnamon."

"Hey, you guys," shouted Ginny. "Don't you know what happens to snow-dwarves once they grant a wish?!"

"Yeah!" added Hermione, also shouting. "Once a snow-dwarf grants a wish, THEY D----"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU," shouted Harry. "THE WIND'S PICKED UP! YOU'LL HAVE TO BE _LOUDER_!!!!"

"I SAID----"

"WHAAAA? I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU, HERMIONE!" bellowed Ron.

"Ugh!" said Hermione. She stamped her foot in frustration. "Forget it! Come on, Ginny, let's go inside. It's FREEZING out here."

"But what if they catch the dwarf?" asked Ginny, already turning to go back into the castle.

"It's fine," said Hermione. "If they actually get a hold of it, then I'll just have to...stop them. Or something."

"Oh. Okay." Ginny was grinning now. The two girls walked into the castle and watched the others dig through the snow, looking for a dwarf.

"H-hey!" shouted Ron. "I think I found something!"

"Cool!" said Neville happily. The others rushed over to where Ron was. He was holding a small shoe in his hand.

"Well," said Harry, taking the shoe from Ron to examine it. It was small; about the size of Harry's index finger. The inside of it was lined with white rabbit's fur, and the outside of it had some kind of equally white "leather"--probably from the same poor rabbit the owner of the boot had used for furry insulation from the snow. "It certainly LOOKS like it's about the same size as what that dwarf would wear for shoes."

"Yes," agreed Luna.

"Let me see it." Ron took the shoe back from Harry and stuck his finger on the inside of the shoe. His face lit up. "The inside of it's still pretty warm! That means the gloopleflargin's not too far away!"

"Uh, okay then..." said Harry slowly. "We should probably go fi---" He stopped. He turned to the others and said, "I-I'll catch up with you guys later. Search for it without me, okay?"

And with that he ran off.

"Okay!" shouted the others.

******************************************************

"What's up?" said Harry. He had left the others because Ginny had been waving frantically to him through the window. She had to tell him something.

"Harry," she said with a very serious look on her face. "Do NOT catch that gloople---snow-dwarf."

"Why?" asked Harry, confused. "Besides, I'm only doing it because Ron wants to have a bloody wish granted---"

"Be_cause_," hissed Hermione. She had snuck up on the two and given them quite as shock. When Harry and Ginny had settled down, she continued on with her reasoning. "If a snow-dwarf grants a wish, it might end up using too much energy and DIE! That's the whole reason why they don't give out wishes willy-nilly!"

"Heh, you said willy-nilly....wait. Did you just say the gloople-dwarf-thing will DIE if it grants a wish?!?!"

Ginny and Hermione nodded glumly.

"Oh, great," said Harry. "I guess that means I should call off the search, huh?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded again. Harry sighed and looked out the window. His eyes went wide.

Neville had what looked like a small person squirming in his hands.

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks. Also, I hope everyone enjoyed Part 1 of my Harry Potter Christmas special._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Harry Potter. Harry Potter rights go to the almighty J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading._**  
"Oh no!" screeched Hermione. She, Harry, and Ginny rushed out the door to get to Neville before he could show the snow-dwarf to the others.

When they were three quarters of the way to the group, they were already too late. Neville had handed off the struggling dwarf to Ron, who was holding the punching and kicking thing by the ankle, at arm's length.

"STOP!"

Ron, Luna, and Neville turned to see Harry, Ginny, and Hermione run to them. Harry tackled Ron, who kept his grip on the snow-dwarf. Up close, it's child-like face, snowy-blonde hair, and electric blue eyes were pinched up into a snarl. It's yells and shouts of "Put me down right NOW!" were ignored, and it's struggles made the assorted keys and scraps of metal tied around it's waste jingle angrily. It wore a white cap on it's head with a white fur trim, a tan fur tunic, and one white boot.

"Bloody HELL, Harry!" said Ron furiously. He tried to shove the dark-haired youth off of him. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Put. The dwarf. DOWN."

"Put me down this INSTANT!"

"Oh dear, I think I lost my green radish..."

"Hey, give me back my snow-sage, Luna! It's for the dwarf, not your ear!"

"Harry, get the poor thing AWAY from Ron!"

"Here, I'll help! Ron, I swear, I'm going to tell Mum if you ask for a wish from this poor snow-dwarf, and she'll be furious!"

"SHUT UP WITH THE LOT OF YOU!" The wizards and witches turned to the snow-dwarf that had wriggled free of Ron's hand. It had it's arms crossed now and was blinking nonstop with it's long white eyelashes. It smirked satisfactorily when the humans stayed quiet. "That's better. Now, which one of ye twits caught me--ah, it was YOU!"

It pointed at Neville and grinned. It's eyes, the same color as blue lightning, were rather sad, though. "Now, I believe ye'll be wanting yer wish."

"Er...I was going to give the wish to Ron. He's the one who wanted it the most." Neville pointed to the tall red-headed boy. The snow-dwarf turned to Ron.

"All right, then...what is it that ye wish for?" the dwarf said impatiently.

"A moment, please," said Harry. He grabbed Ron's shoulder and forced him a little away from the group. He looked Ron square and the eye and said flatly, "DON'T take the wish."

"And why the bloody hell NOT?" asked Ron stubbornly. His ears were still red from the embarassment of being tackled by someone shorter (if only slightly) than him.

"Because," said Harry irritably. "If that dwarf-thing grants a wish, it might DIE. THAT's why the bloody hell not."

Ron was in a state of quiet shock. He remained silent for a few moments more and finally said, "All right. But it's not WILLINGLY."

The two boys joined the group who had been eavesdropping (except for Luna--she was introducing herself to the dwarf, who was apparently named Alice, and was now heartily shaking hands with it). They quickly turned back when they saw the boys returning and looked at their feet. The dwarf looked up, and she said to Ron, "Have ye decided what ye want yet?"

Ron nodded solemly.

"Yeah."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked at him in shock. "I thought you said you weren't going to ask for anything!" yelled Hermione furiously.

Ignoring the others, Ron told the she-dwarf what he wanted. "I wish...for..."

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks. Also, I hope everyone enjoyed Part 3 o'my Harry Potter Christmas special._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Harry Potter. Harry Potter rights go to the almighty J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading._**

Ron sighed. "I wish...for... the snow-dwarf to have Christmas dinner with us."

Everyone was silent. Finally, Hermione quietly said,"I don't think that'll kill the snow-dwarf." She turned to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "That was sweet of you, Ron. Thank you."

Ron's ears were three shades of scarlet. "Y-yeah, well," he muttered, looking at his toes. "At least no one has to die because of anyone else's bloody selfishness."

The others all gave Ron a pat on the back.

"If I tell Mum about THIS, she'll be so PROUD!"

"So, does this mean I can have my sage?"

"No, I'll take it...I've been NEEDING a new earring..."

"Nicely done, Ron."

The only one who didn't congratulate Ron on his wise decision was Alice. She was quiet and turned away from the group. Harry saw her trembling back and pardoned himself from his friends. He crouched down so that at least part of his head would be level with her. He put and on her back and said, with evident concern,"What's the matter?"

The dwarf was wiping furiously away at crystalline tears, but it was in vain. They came faster and heavier than she could get rid of them, and left streaks of brown on her porcelain white skin. They dripped off of her snowy eyelashes and clouded her squinted electric eyes.

Luna heard and walked over to the two. She crouched down in front of the dwarf and hugged her. She looked at Harry. "Her name is Alice," she said. "She thought for sure that she was going to be caught this winter and some twit would ask for a ridiculously hard wish to grant....she thought she was going to die. And the worst part's that she's only started to live." Luna said the last phrase with such empathy that Harry found himself confused.

"What does that mean?"

Luna answered him. "Gloopleflargins are born in a form that they will always have--they develop in an egg and come out fully matured. They end up not knowing who their parents are, never meeting them; all they know when they're born is what they need to do to survive. Pranking others is their only connection to other living creatures." Luna saw Harry's look of disbelief and read his thoughts. "I didn't KNOW any of this until Alice told me."

Harry looked at Alice, who nodded in agreement with what Luna was saying. "A-aye," she choked out. "I was hatched out of me egg just last week, and thought I was goin' to die when that child caught me." She sniffed up a tear even though they kept falling and put on a brave face. She turned to the others and shouted,"I s'pose it to be best if the lot of us got that grub, eh? 'Tis Christmas, after all!"

*******************************

When the six wizards arrived in the dining area of the castle, they recieved strange glances from the few students who weren't at their homes for the holidays. It wasn't every day that a she-dwarf came into Hogwarts to eat with the students.

The group sat down at the Gryffindor table, since that was what house the majority of the group came from. A meal of turkey, mashed potatoes, pudding, truffles, and some kind of hearty stew magically appeared on the plates in front of them. There was more, but the only ones to eat that were Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna since Harry and Hermione weren't so sure of what they were, so they stuck to the muggle food. Alice cautiously took food off of the serving plates and placed it onto her own, flinching back everytime it was safely on her plate. When she was sure nothing was going to attack her, she viciously attacked her meal in a flurry of teeth, mashed potatoes, and meat.

**************************************

When everyone was good and stuffed, Alice got up to leave.

"G'bye, ev'ryun," she said, smiling sadly. "It was fun granting your wish, Ron." She turned away and started to walk out the door. "Dun' wanna be a BURDEN...I'll just leave ye all alone and go back to the snow."

"Alone," she added in a whisper too quiet for anyone else to hear. She was glad she had her back to the people she had just dined with. She didn't want to see how happy they were that she was gone, and she didn't want them to see how twistingly lonely she was.

"WAIT, ALICE!"

Alice turned to the group. Thankfully, they were too far away to see the single tear roll down her cheek.

It had been the red-headed boy to call out to her. He was grinning. "Come open presents with us in the dormitory. That's part two of my wish."

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks. Also, I hope everyone enjoyed my Harry Potter Christmas special._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Harry Potter. Harry Potter rights go to the almighty J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading._**

Neville had his hands wrapped awkardly around Alice's eyes. It could only be described as "awkwardly" because Alice was also being carried by Luna, and since the staircase was narrow, Neville had to stand behind and reach around Luna to blindfold the dwarf. He carried a slight blush on his face, while Luna had a pleasant smile playing across her lips.

"Alright," said Harry. He could hardly contain himself and was grinning from ear to ear. "We're at the door. You only have to be blind for a little more, Alice."

Alice nodded. Even though she couldn't see through Neville's clammy hands, she still squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"_Troll bogies_," said Hermione. Ginny giggled at what the password was while the portrait of the fat lady swung open.

"Okay!" said Ron excitedly. "We have arrived at our destination!"

"You're such a dork, Ron," said Ginny happily.

Neville removed his hands from Alice's face. She opened her eyes and blinked.

The room she was was in was dimly lit, and yet somehow bright instead of dreary. The windows of the Gryffindor common room were glazed over with frost, and yet the room was somehow delightfully warm. Just like Alice's insides. She let out a high-pitched squeal and jumped out of Luna's arms. She ran over to the pine tree in the middle of the room, which was adorned with red and gold garland and ornaments. She stopped when she noticed that the tree had boxes wrapped in colorful paper in place of tree roots like she had expected.

She pointed to the presents questioningly and turned to the six wizards behind her. Harry smiled and said, "They're gifts. If you'll wait a minute, I think we have something for you, as well."

Alice's face lit up and she squeezed her eyes shut. She heard footsteps of two people rush off somewhere and whisper furiously back and forth between the two of them, followed by giggles. It must be Hermione and Ginny.

There was a rustle of paper and a muttering of some incantation. "Okay," said Luna. "Alice, you can open your eyes now."

Alice did so and noticed a box half as tall as she was sitting at her feet. She looked at it in it's green wrapping and red bow and smiled. There was some sort of tag on it with symbols she didn't understand on it (it said "To Alice, From Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville"). She looked up at the others and smiled brightly. "Thank ye all!"

Neville laughed. "Open it, Alice! Just rip the paper aside and open the box!"

Alice carefully peeled the paper and ribbon off of the present and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Now you can always remember us," said Luna warmly.

Alice cautiously picked up a photograph. On it was a moving picture of the group of friends she had just made--Neville was waving vigorously; Luna, next to him, was smiling dreamily to herself, probably thinking of some fantastical creature; Ron and Hermione were arguing, but then they noticed the camera and smiled; and Ginny was squeezing Harry tightly in a hug, and they were both laughing.

Alice smiled. She picked up a murky gray sweater and woolen hat that was underneath it. "Um," said Hermione, a bit embarrassed. "I used to knit things for the house-elves that work for Hogwarts. I though they might help keep you warm."

Underneath the sweater was a bottle of butterbeer. "Just drink that if you ever get tired of gulping down snow," said Ron with a wink. Alice thanked him and gingerly placed it on top of the sweater from Hermione.

There were other things, too. When Alice picked up a picture book of strange animals, Luna piped up and said, "That's a bunch of articles my dad's magazine wrote about. It has lot's of pictures, so, even if you can't read, you can still enjoy looking at it."

There was a small golden ball. It was Harry's turn to explain. "I played Quidditch when I went to school here, and sometimes we would get a Golden Snitch that was a dud. I put a spell on this one so that it follows whoever opens it around...I'm glad that I decided to wait to activate it."

Alice picked it up and gave it a light squeeze. She could barely fit her hand around the tiny ball, and yet she felt some sort of mechanism in it lurch. The Snitch lit up brilliantly and tiny wings beat to and fro. It fluttered around Alice's head and she laughed. The others smiled at her child-like tendencies.

Next to where the Snitch had been was a thick green scarf with violet stripes on it. "I know it doesn't quite match your other...clothes," said Ginny. "But at least it'll keep you warm, like Hermione's hat and sweater!"

The last thing in the box was an even tinier box. Alice opened it and found a glass ball filled with white smoke. It was around the same size as the Snitch. Neville spoke up now. "That's a Rememberall! It was mine once. If you pick it up and the smoke in it turns red, then that means you forgot something." Neville started to look embarrassed. "I know this is a bit corny to say, but... Just try not to FORGET us, okay? Try to REMEMBER us ALL." He looked around. "Does anyone else get that joke? Huh? See, it's called a Rememberall, and I said 'try to REMEMBER us ALL' and 'don't FORGET us'...? Oh, forget it. Merry Christmas, Alice!"

Everyone joined in. "Merry Christmas, Alice!"

"Oy, yer all so sweet!" Alice sniffled. She got an idea. "Wait here, ev'ryun, 'lright?"

She ran off and didn't come back for a while. When she DID come back, she wore a smile and the clothes Hermione and Ginny had given her...but she seemed weaker somehow. She pointed out the window. "Ev'ryun, look! Look!"

The six wizards and witches rushed to the window. Luna gasped. "It's beautiful, Alice...!"

Floating directly above where Alice had been caught by Neville was a sculpture that kept changing. It was made out of either ice or crystal (nobody could tell which); it started out as a statue in the likeness of Ron; then it looked like Hermione; then Luna; Neville; Harry; Ginny. Finally it expanded itself and stopped. It's last form was of the six of them laughing together with Alice sitting in front of them, smiling. It was more than beautiful; it was gorgeous.

They all turned back to thank Alice. Ginny screamed.

Alice was laying on the floor. Dead.

*******************************

Everyone was in tears as they kneeled over Alice's lifeless form.

"N-no..." whispered Hermione. "She-she-"

"She used up her magic," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Neville, the words barely escaping his mouth. "To give us this gift."

Luna and Ginny were too overwhelmed with tears to say anything.

Harry could barely speak through his choked throat. His neck felt as if it had collapsed in on itself. "She didn't have to go so far to make us ha---" His eyes went wide. "LOOK!"

Everyone looked up from their grieving. Alice's body was turning into...snow. Luna noticed that the gifts had turned into snow as well.

"Oh, no!" shrieked Hermione. "She's going to melt, she's going to melt!" Her hands fluttered in panic.

Luna, who was obviously the closest to Alice, silently stood up and scooped up the snow that now lay on the common room's carpet. She walked over to the window and unhooked the latch. The group was greeted by a sudden blast of cold air that calmed itself in moments.

Luna lifted Alice's remains above her head, and let the snow be carried off in the wind like some sort of sparkling white sand.

"Goodbye, Alice," she tried to form the words, but nothing came out of her moving mouth. "I'll never forget you...I expect you to do the same."

***************************************************

The group visited Hogwarts again over the holidays of the following year. Alice's statue still remained. It was snowing, and Luna's feet were tired.

"Go on without me," she said to Neville. "Tell everyone I'll catch up with you all later."

He nodded and waved good-bye.

After a few minutes reating by herself in the snow, Luna felt a snowball hit her back. She looked in the direction of where it had come from and felt herself overcome with joy.

Standing there was a gloopleflargin, wearing a green and violet scarf, white boots, and a sweater that was the same shade of murky gray as the hat she wore. She grasped a glass ball in one hand, a photograph clutched in the other, and a bottle dangling from her waist. A golden ball flitted back in forth around the gloopleflargin's head. It grinned.

"I di'n frget, Luna." Alice was back.

Alice...was reborn.

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks. Also, I hope everyone enjoyed my Harry Potter Christmas special. Especially since it's FINALLY OVER!!!_**


End file.
